Forgotten Diary
by Naomi.Di
Summary: E-eh? Oga has a diary? All right, everybody calm down! Oh look! Hilda has already opened it! Well? How? What did he write? Ano ... Hilda-san?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beelzebub

Apologize for any grammatical errors

 **A/N** : Well, maybe I am, practically a late fan from Beelzebub, but this anime is very, very funny. Hilarious. Although at first I thought this anime was an anime without a romantically couple, but, somehow I felt Hilda and Oga are the couple I mean in this anime, though they're less romantic. Almost not romantic at all, in fact. Then, I was quite surprised because it turns out fanfic about Hilda and Oga not as many other couples I've been read in fanfic (I think).

Well, enough babbling. Straight to the story. Hope you'll enjoy it!

 **PS** : Set when Hilda lost her memory. Let just say, she's still not recovered though with Baby Beel's kiss. Mainly because of ... he's not her prince charming. At least in my story, if you understand what I mean, _tee~hee_ XD

* * *

Oga Tatsumi lies weak and helplessly on his bed. His head was dizzy, his throat was sandy when used to swallow, his nose was blocked, and his voice, well, like a broken bass. And the most surprising, both of his eyes kept shedding tears.

 _Note_ , unwanted tears! He, Oga Tatsumi, never cried!

Crying only for women and babies!

" _Achooo!_ " The disgusting slimy gooey fluids are now flowing down from both his nostrils.

In short, his condition is now very, very sad!

' _What happened to me? Am I going to die?_ ' His abnormal brain, now more and more non functioning with his condition like this. In short, his condition is now very, very sad!

Oga turned to his side.

Berubo, or Baby Beel, the son of the Demon Lord, who's now also his adopted son, his condition now is not much different from his adopted father.

He's also infected. His face was red from a fever. His breathing was heavy, even though he's now asleep.

 _Ngiikk ..._

Oga turned as he heard the sound of the door of his room being opened carefully.

"Tatsumi?" A blonde head, Hilda's, appeared at the door, calling him softly and hesitantly.

Hidegarde, or abbreviated Hilda, the wet nurse of Oga's adopted son, who is also a female demon, is now err ... lost her memory. Thanks to Oga's family, she now thinks, or rather portrays herself as Oga's wife. And now, Oga is left alone with Hilda, his ' _wife_ '. Three, if you add Berubo.

Oga's parents and sister? Well, they won the lottery, a picnic to a hot spring in Hokkaido for four days and three nights.

"You can't go with us! You're sick! Berubo too. Don't worry, we'll only leave for four days. Besides, there's Hilda who will take care of you!" said his mother.

Well, hellooo ... _That's_ exactly why he's worried!

Hilda bent now, placing a golden brown drink on the table beside Oga's bed. "Do you feel better? I make you a glass of ginger water. Drink, it'll help reduce the pain in your throat!". Oga did not answer. He was not expecting Hilda to do so.

Seeing Oga not answer, Hilda asked again, her voice getting smaller and hesitant "Is there ... anything you want? Can I make you something, uh ... to eat?".

Hilda's words seemed to make Oga realize that he had been stunned by her for a while.

"No need" Oga replied briefly with his now broken bass voice, while shyly turned his face. It was fortunate that he had a fever now, so Hilda would not notice the blush that dangerously started to creeping up his face.

Seeing Oga turn his face away from her, Hilda felt hurt. She suddenly remembered the incident last night when she asked him :

 _~"We're married, right? Then, what's about me ... that you don't like?"~_

And we all know, instead of answering, the next second, Oga, her ' _husband_ ', run for his life. Worse, he's even bringing their son, run away from her and leave her, as if she's a monster (well, actually she _is_ kind of ... nevermind).

"You better go" Oga said again, still with his back to Hilda, and still in a hoarse voice. He didn't want Hilda also get infected.

Unfortunately, somehow, Hilda, interpreting it differently.

Oga drove her out!

Her eyes spontaneously widened blankly. Her whole body trembled, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out.

"O-Okay" she replied weakly in the end then get out of Oga's room, before closing the door slowly.

"Hilda?" Feeling strange with her voice, Oga turned back to Hilda, but too late, Hilda was already out of his room. Oga's eyes narrowed to the now-closed door, a little suspicious, before he finally shrugged and sighed, fixing his sleeping position.

"Must've just misheard" Oga murmured before he fell asleep.

No way was Hilda, her voice, as if she was about to cry?

Yes, he must have misheard!

Meanwhile the girl in question, now really is crying, while leaning against Oga's door.

Why? Why does Oga seems to hate her so much? Her husband? She doesn't understand. What has she done?

Hilda's questions continues to flow unanswered, along with her tears.

* * *

About an hour later, Hilda went back to Oga's room. She raised her fist, hesitated a moment, before finally deciding to enter without knocking on the door. Hilda was greeted by two soft snores. As she predicted, Oga and Berubo are sleeping soundly.

An empty glass beside Oga's bed, making her smile motherly. So, at least, Oga drinks her homemade ginger water.

Hilda then looked around the room. Ugh! How dirty and messy! How can Oga and Berubo get well soon if they sleep in this dirty room? She has to clean it!

First of all, Hilda picked up the scattered clothes. Socks, shirts, jackets, and even uh, she also found some underwear. She tidied Oga's textbooks that looked virgin, as they were rarely touched, and some _hidden_ adult magazines she found. Hilda feels natural that men of Oga's age see magazines like that. Only, it can't be denied, she felt a little jealous, eh?

Hilda continued to works quickly but quietly, trying not to make a sound, until finally her eyes looked at a book, written in scribble, she assumed it was Oga's handwriting. The chaotic handwriting on the cover of the book read " _Touch it and you'll die!_ ". Yep! It's definitely belongs to Oga! But, why Oga need to write down such threats? It's just a regular notebook.

Hilda picked up the book, but did not open it. Her emerald eyes took turns staring at the rather shabby book and the place where it was laid.

Oga did put it in the much more hidden place than his adult magazines.

Could this be ... his _diary_?

For the next seconds, Hilda thinks what she will do with the book in her hands. No, she didn't know that reading someone else's diary was forbidden. However, she felt that was the rule. Moreover, Oga also keep it so secretly.

Something told her to put the book back without reading it. But, curiosity always wins, right?

Hilda smiled slightly as she gently wiped the writing on the cover of the book.

" _Touch it and you'll die!_ ".

Well, she'll just read a little. Besides, she's his wife. There should be no secret between husband and wife, isn't it? And Hilda opened the book.

 _Dear Diary_ ...

Hilda smiled as she read Oga's first sentence.

 _I can't believe I ended up doing this! Because of Furuichi. Shit! I'm so gay now!_

Hilda had to smothered her mouth to hold back her laughter.

 _But this is not entirely my fault either. It's all because of that demon woman and a green-haired baby who's now always stuck to my back_ ...

This time, Hilda's laughter vanished instantly, alternating with a twitch in her forehead that she didn't even realize.

 _She came all of a sudden and admitted this baby is my son_ _and my stupid family, just believe it!_ _They trust the devil and the baby more than me, their own son_ _! Please! She's a demon! Can't they see it?_

Hilda's eyes getting wider in every sentence she read.

 _The baby is not too much of a problem_ _though, well, yea ... he likes to shock me. What a crazy baby! Do I look like a power pole to him?_ _But, the woman is another story ... What is her name? Hilda or whoever. Like hell I care!_

Hilda's heart pounded as if she had been run a marathon.

' _STOP! Stop reading it!_ ' Her brain commanded her. However, her eyes and her curiosity betrayed her. Somehow she had a hunch she wouldn't like the end. However, she continued reading. After all, that is the last sentence.

 **I HATE HER!**

Written with a rougher and deeper scratch, as if he had poured all his hatred through it.

 _His hatred for her ..._

Hilda read the writing that was at the bottom. Again and again and again ...

 **I HATE HER!**

And she felt the floor where she stood as if it had collapsed ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beelzebub

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Despite of her ultimate shock, Hilda can still control herself. After repeatedly reading the horrible sentence, Hilda closed the book and put Oga's diary in the spot where she found it, then finished her task of cleaning his room, before finally leaving the room.

Now, Hilda sat in Oga's living room, staring blankly. The television flared in front of her, but she didn't pay attention, though both of her eyes stared at the screen.

She didn't even notice it either, up to a scene, where the actor shouted angrily at his wife.

" _So all this time you lied to me? He's not my son, but you lie so I marry you! How could you, you disgusting woman! You make me sick!_ ".

Hilda gasped. Spontaneously, she focused on staring at the television screen. What a coincidence!

" _Please don't go! I love you, that's why! I don't want to lose you to another woman! To her!_ " The actress, who plays as the wife shouts back in despair while in tears.

" _Don't touch me!_ " the husband slaps his wife's hand roughly. Then he took off his wedding ring and threw it at his wife's face. " _Just wait for my divorce from my lawyer! I don't want to see your face or your son ever again!_ ".

Then the episode concludes with the wife who sat on the floor while sobbing, and Hilda who's now shivering ... with fear. Will she and Berubo, experience the same fate as that woman?

Hilda lowered her head limply. At that moment, she looked at her fingers and realized that she's not wearing a ring. Aren't usually married couples wearing the same ring on their ring finger? At least, that's what she knows from the soap operas she watches every day. Even the scene she had just seen was also like that, although the husband threw his wedding ring into the face of the woman who would soon be his ex-wife. But at least, they both wear wedding rings.

How could she not have noticed even this little thing, a _real_ proof that they are _not_ married, that Oga hated her? She's even still wondering why. How stupid of her!

So, Berubo is not his son. Yet, she forced him to be his father. No wonder if Oga so hate her. _Strongly_ hate her, Oga even call her a demon woman.

Hilda smiled bitterly. Yes, which man would marry a woman he didn't know before, who suddenly came with a baby, while the baby wasn't his?

Even so, Oga Tatsumi surprisingly is a good man. He didn't throw her and Berubo out or dumping them like the man in those soap opera.

However, Hilda is determined to fix this situation. She shouldn't trouble Oga Tatsumi anymore longer!

If she remembered correctly, Misaki, Oga's sister, tells her that she's from Macao.

"Right! I have to go back to Macao!" Hilda spoke to herself. But, she doesn't know where is Macao. She can't even remember what her family's looks like in Macao. Is she really from Macao? All she knows, Oga is her family. And this is her home. Hilda sighed. What should she do now?

 _Ting tong_ ...

Hilda's gaze spontaneously turned toward the door as she heard the bell. Somebody came to visit apparently. Hilda really didn't want to move from where she was sitting. She doesn't want to do anything now actually, but ...

 _Ting tong_ ...

Again, the bell impatiently rang one more time. Hilda sighed as she was forced to rise from her seat.

" _Hai, hai_. Just a moment!". Lazily, Hilda walked toward the door. However, when she opened it, no one there. Hilda had intended to close the door, when her eyes were staring at a pink envelope that was right in front of the door. She frowned, before finally bending over to pick up the envelope then go back inside.

"What is this envelope? A letter? But why there's no name of the sender or the recipient?" Hilda muttered softly as she walked back into the living room. Just to know for whom the letter was addressed, Hilda opened the envelope.

' _Dear Hilda,_ '

That's the opening sentence in the letter. Hilda frowned was getting deeper. It was for her. But who's the sender? Like she said before, she doesn't know anyone other than Oga and his family.

' _Hey, hey, hey, it's me again, Baby Beel's real father ..._ '

At this, Hilda's eyes widened. She reread the sentence to convince herself.

Baby Beel's ... _real father_?

So, in another word, the sender of this letter, apparently, is her _real_ husband?

And her misunderstandings become longer and more, more complicated ...

* * *

 ** _Preview for next chapter_ :**

"Tatsumi, what do you think of me?".

Spontaneously, Oga who was busy chewing his food looked up at Hilda "What do you mean?".

"You delirious in your sleep and call me a demon woman" Hilda made up the story just to know Oga's reaction.

Oga swallowed his food before answered. "You _are_ a demon woman!" he replied casually while indifferently picking up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and putting it in his mouth and completely unaware, Hilda's face became pale hearing his answer.

"So, besides we are not married, you also think of me as a demon woman? Do you hate me _that_ much, Tatsumi?".

" _Ha-ah?_ " Oga asked not understand. "That's the fact!" Then, he suddenly realized something "You ... How do you know if we're not married? Have you remembered something?".

"Damn man!" Hilda slammed the dining table with both hands, making Oga and Berubo startled.

"Fine then! I'll be gone forever from your live!" Then Hilda takes Berubo from Oga's back by forced.

"Aidabu!" Berubo protested with his baby voice, didn't want to be released from his spot.

"Huh? Woy! What's this Hilda? Why so sudden ... Is there something wrong with your head? Are you just bumping your head or something? Where are you going anyway?".

Hilda gritted her teeth, getting annoyed at Oga's questions. "I'm going back to my husband!" Hilda shouted in the end, then turned and walked away arrogantly, leaving Oga who's now stunned.

Oga very shocked to hear Hilda's words, he's practically speechless now.

Much more shocked, and strangely, way more _painful_ , than the electric shock he often received from Berubo.

Hilda ... has a husband?

* * *

 **A/N** : Before, I've never gave a preview for the next chapter. However, for some reason, in my head, I imagined this preview scene (with Beelzebub background song, of course) so, I wrote it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you in the next chapter!

To **_Luis Alberto Galindo Perez_** , **_Frayner_** , **_jdcocoagirl_** and **_EmoNinjaDatensh_ _i_** , thank you so much for favoring and following this story.

Especially to **_jdcocoagirl_** and **_EmoNinjaDatensh_ _i_** , thank you very much for taking the time to review this story. Your valuable reviews are my inspiration for writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beelzebub

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Hilda prepares dinner with no excitement. Her hand stirred the chicken broth soup, which she cooked for Oga and Berubo, but her mind is not there. Her feelings are jumbled now, especially after she read the letter from her ' _husband_ '. The words in the letter once again flashed across her head.

 _Dear Hilda,_

 _Hey, hey, hey, it's me again, Baby Beel's real father ..._

 _I am writing this letter to invite you and my son to my birthday tomorrow! Oh, I'm so excited!_

 _How is him?_ _Is he getting bigger and stronger?_ _Yes, he must be is! He's my son, after all!_ _With a cool dad like me, obviously my son is great too! Gyahahahahaha ... Oh yes, I am cool! So, so cool!_

Hilda shuddered at the sentence. She could not imagine that this tacky letter-writer was truly her husband. It was impossible for her to marry a man like this, but ...

 _Has the man who became his father in the world teach him well? Is he ready to destroy humanity and the world?_

At this, Hilda frowned.

His father in the world?

Destroy humanity and the world?

Uh, hello? Did she read correctly? What does _that_ mean? Hoping to find the answers to her questions and confusion, Hilda went on reading. However, what she got was ...

 _Oh, look! The pretty busty Azalea had just passed by. I must hurry!_ _Then Hilda, see you at my birthday tomorrow!_ _Azaleaaa ... Darling, wait for me~~~_ ...

And the letter ends there.

Hilda blinked. Once, twice ...

 **WHAT** **THE** **_HELL!?_**

Hilda's first reaction was swearing.

All right, so now she knows, the reason why she left her husband, mostly is because he's a playboy and irresponsible man. Yet, strangely, she doesn't feel ... what is that name? Oh yes, jealous! Right, Hilda doesn't feel jealous even though she has just read a letter from her husband chasing another woman.

Is that even natural? Because based on the knowledge she gained from the soap operas she watched, women, who were cheated by their husbands, will issue a diverse reactions, due to jealousy. Some cry as if there's no tomorrow. Some will face and confront their husband's mistress. Meanwhile there's also some who will take revenge.

As for Hilda? She was not interested at all. Instead, Hilda chose to get up from where she sat reading the letter after put down her stinging, smelly letter ( _Geez, what is those paper made of? Perfume?_ ), and prefers to cook a healthy dinner for Oga and Berubo.

And here she is now, stirring her chicken soup.

Hilda sighed sadly. What should she do now? If her husband is a playboy and irresponsible, meanwhile, her _fake_ husband hates her. And it turns out her misfortune doesn't stop there. On top of that, she had a baby! Where would she and her baby have to go?

 _Ting tong_ ...

"Hmm? Another guest?" Hilda mumbled while still stirring the soup. Why today so many are visiting her home? Okay, first of all, she's overreacted. Because, counted with the last bell sound, there are only two guests ... Oh sorry, only _twice_ the house bell rang. And secondly, Hilda even still mention Oga's home as hers. She just didn't realize it.

 _Ting tong_ ...

Hilda took a deep breath, before wiping her hands to the apron she wore. "I swear if there's another letter ..." Hilda grumbled irritably as she walked to the front door ... and found Furuichi standing in front of the fence.

"Ah! Hilda-san!" Furuichi raised his hand, greeted Hilda.

"You're ... the pervert Creepichi?".

" ** _Furuichi_**!" he corrected her irritably. " _Hhh_ , what did Oga tell you about me? By the way ..." Furuichi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Today you and Oga didn't go to school, so I came to visit. Can I go in?".

Hilda hesitated as she looked left and right. It was a quiet afternoon and this guy is a pervert! "But, Tatsumi is still sleeping and I ..." she replied in a small voice.

"Seriously, Hilda-san? What do you think I'm gonna do to you? You're talking like I'm an obscene person!" In a cartoon-style, Furuichi shouted in annoyance. Somehow, he immediately caught Hilda's point.

"But, Tatsumi said you are ..."

"What's wrong, Hilda?" Furuichi and Hilda turned to the source of the voice. Oga Tatsumi himself, already standing behind Hilda. Only, he was carrying Berubo, since the green-haired baby was sick, thus couldn't glue himself to Oga's back. "Furuichi? What are you doing just standing there? Come in!".

"I also want to go in. But Hilda doesn't allow me. She said you're still sleeping and ..." Furuichi didn't go on, since he suddenly smiled nasty, as he realizes something. "You know Oga, actually Hilda-san is truly like a sweet wife!" Then with a disgusting fake female voice, Furuichi repeats Hilda's words, in his own style. "My husband is still sleeping, so you can't go in ..." He even gave a few flirtatious winks, to add the dramatic effect.

Oga glanced at Hilda, who now looked down with a flushed red face. Somehow, seeing Hilda was humiliated like this, making Oga upset.

"Furuichi, you are my friend. But, I don't like to see you mock Hilda like this! Apologize to her now!".

Silence for a moment. Two pairs of wide-eyed eyes stare at Oga.

"Ah, O-Oga, you know, I'm just kidding!" Furuichi said a few seconds later, trying to defend himself.

"I said, apologize to her _now_! Don't make me repeat for the third time!". Oga did say it calmly and flatly. But, as Oga's friend since childhood, Furuichi knows clearly, this is just a step before Oga's getting angry. Only insane people who are willing to face Oga's anger!

"So-sorry, Hilda-san!".

Oga glanced back at Hilda, who now nodded slightly and answered in a small voice too "It's all right. You can come in now".

"Actually, Hilda, Furuichi is about to go home!".

Again, Hilda and Furuichi stunned at Oga. "What? Oi, wait a minute! What do you mean, Oga?".

However, Oga has pulled Hilda into the house and about closed the door. "See you later, Furuichi!".

"Oi, Oga! Hey! This is very rude! I came to see you! Open the door! Oga, do you hear me? Oi! _**OGA!**_ " Furuichi was still shouting and calling him in front of the fence, but Oga ignored him.

"Uh, Tatsumi, shouldn't we better let him in? He came here to visit you!". Hilda feels guilty to Creepichi, the pervert guy. But she was also happy, because Oga had defended her. Oga has never defended her like this before (well, actually Oga had defended her before, but she was unconscious at that moment).

"Hmm? No, I'm not in the mood to meet anyone! By the way, are you cooking? It smells great!" Oga sniffing, making Hilda realize she hadn't turned off the stove.

"My soup!" Hilda immediately ran toward the kitchen, failing to see Oga's smiling behind her.

* * *

Seeing that a man, whom you consider as your husband, enjoying the dishes you make, making the heart of a wife, is wonderfully happy.

Coupled with previously Oga defended her ... In short, Hilda is very happy now!

Oga himself was eating with gusto. This is also surprising for him. _The now Hilda_ 's cuisine is amazingly delicious! The soup, the meat, the salad. And of course, Hilda didn't forget to make his favorite food, _croquettes_! Ah, Oga is definitely happy now! He really enjoyed this dinner! Just by eating well, Oga feel way much better.

Berubo also looks healthier. After drank two bottles of milk at once and burping, he's now back to his favorite place, in Oga's back.

Without saying anything, Hilda noticed Oga, who was now eating eagerly, with a big smile plastering on his handsome face.

Perhaps, Oga Tatsumi doesn't hate her as she thinks. Can she hope? But, in his diary he calls her a demon woman! Well, it's better to make sure to the said man, in person! Moreover, he's sitting right in front of you now, eating your home cooking with gusto!

"Ahem!" Hilda cleared her throat, to reduce her nervousness. "Ano ... Tatsumi?".

" _Hmm?_ ".

"Ano ... _Wha_ ... Ah, I mean, what-what do you think of me?" Hilda finally encouraged herself to ask him. _Please, please, please_ ...

Spontaneously, Oga who was busy chewing his food looked up at Hilda "What do you mean?".

"Ah, well ... You see ... This afternoon, you delirious in your sleep and call me a demon woman!" The lying words just slid out of Hilda's lips.

Without suspicion at all, Oga swallowed his food before answered. "You _are_ a demon woman!" He replied casually while indifferently picking up another piece of meat with his chopsticks and putting it in his mouth.

Hilda's world seemed to collapse with just one sentence from Oga. It was like a bad blow to her. All her hopes, shattered at once. Stupid her, still hoping that Oga doesn't hate her!

"So, besides we are not married, you also think of me as a demon woman? Do you hate me _that_ much, Tatsumi?" asked Hilda, who was now looking down. Her bangs covered her face.

" _Ha-ah?_ " Oga asked not understand. "That's the fact!" Then, he suddenly realized something "You ... How do you know if we're not married? Have you remembered something?".

"Damn man!" Hilda slammed the dining table with both hands, making Oga and Berubo startled.

"Fine then! If I'm so unwanted here, I'll be gone forever from your live!" Then Hilda takes Berubo from Oga's back by forced.

"Aidabu!" Berubo protested with his baby voice, didn't want to be released from his spot.

"Huh? Woy! What's this Hilda? Why so sudden ... Is there something wrong with your head? Are you just bumping your head or something? Where are you going anyway?".

Hilda gritted her teeth, getting annoyed at Oga's questions. "I'm going back to my husband!" Hilda shouted, then turned and walked away arrogantly, leaving Oga who's now stunned.

Of course, Hilda didn't think clearly when she said that. She's purely emotional. However, _that_ successfully makes Oga very shocked and speechless. Much more shocked, and strangely, way more _painful_ , than the electric shock he often received from Berubo.

Hilda ... has a husband?

But ... What? When? Why? What's going on here!?

"Dabudah! Owiii! Maaa-dabuuu! _Da-ii_! _Daa-iii_!" Berubo thrashed. His little hands are now stretched out to Oga, as if asking for his help. His screams awaken Oga from his temporarily paralyze.

First, he didn't want to be electrocuted by him if Berubo cried. Besides, he can't be far from the baby who likes to shock him. Maximum distance is only 15 meters!

Second, Berubo _called_ him. Da-ii, means daddy. **Him!** Not another jerk, whoever he is, that's meant by Hilda as her husband.

Third, and the _most_ important, the hell does she mean by her going back to her husband? Who's that bastard? Oh, Oga was really dying to know **_who the hell is he_** , dammit!

With anger that had reached the crown of his head, Oga stood up while growling softly. He could almost follow Hilda, when suddenly he heard a voice without a figure, appearing out of nowhere.

"So, the rumor is true! The great Hildegarde, now lost her memory. What if I took your life too, _huh_?" A second later, a line of lightning struck right into Hilda and Berubo. At the last moment, Hilda noticed the lightning that would struck them. Instinctively, she embraces Berubo tighter to her chest, sacrificing her back to protect him.

Behind them, Oga stared in horror as Hilda and Berubo were stung by lightning.

' _Goddamn it! Move, you stupid body! Help them! Why at times like this, you just freeze? I SAID MOVE!_ ' Oga's brain shouted angrily to command his frozen body, the reaction from being too shocked.

"Hi **- _HILDA! BERUBO!_** " Oga ran towards them when he could move again, no longer cares if he can also get electrocuted. After all, Berubo also often do the same thing to him. However, instead of getting close, Oga was driven by a huge force, which threw him across the room.

"Ukh!" Oga growled in pain as his back hit the wall hard. Shit! What was that?

The lightning was gone, replaced with a cloud of smoke and chaos around it.

Oga tried to focus his eyes as his back began to throbbing painfully. From where he is now, Oga gasped as he can see the two bodies lying helplessly a few meters in front of him.

" _Da-ii ..._ " The little voice he knew well, calling him weakly. Surprisingly, it gave Oga the strength to be able to stand and endure the pain in his back. Limply, Oga approached Berubo and Hilda.

"Berubo, are you alright?".

"Dah!" Berubo replied firmly, although his voice was still weak.

Oga growled slowly but dangerously. Who? Who's the bastard who had just done this horrible thing to his _family_ , right in front of his eyes!? No matter who he is, Oga will make him pay!

"Uh-uh!" Berubo then pointed to his side, where Hilda lay unconscious. Oga's gaze follows Berubo's chubby finger.

Only ... It's not Hilda that he found. At least, the Hilda as he had hoped, in ... _size_.

Wait, wait! Judging from the color of the her hair and the model of her braid and the clothes she wore, no doubt, it was indeed Hilda. But now, why her _size_ is much _smaller_ than the normal Hilda?

Oga's eyes widen as he takes turns looking at Hilda and Berubo, making sure of their size. Yes, they're exactly the same! The girl who's now lying unconscious is now no bigger than Berubo!

"No way! Hil- _da_?" Oga called her hesitantly.

Feeling her name called, the girl opened her emerald eyes, another proof that she's Hilda, and started crying loudly ... with baby voice.

Oga blinked. Once, twice ...

 _Whaaaaatttt_? Baby Hilda?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beelzebub

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Hi-Hilda?" Because he's too shocked and definitely not suspect this, nothing can be said by Oga other than her name.

"U-u-uwaaaaa ..." Baby Hilda cried louder than before while rolling around. Her short hands were now touching her back, as if she were reaching for something. Or rather, driving something away.

Seeing the strange behavior of that baby girl, Oga immediately ran up to her. "Hilda! Are you alri-...?" Oga didn't continue his question, as he smelled a faint burnt. Meanwhile as baby Hilda keeps trying to rub her back, finally Oga realized something.

Hilda's back, burned by the lightning. She's in pain now!

"Ukh!" Highly upset with himself, for letting this happen to Berubo, and especially to Hilda, Oga cautiously picked up the poor baby girl, then called the only person he could think of that moment.

* * *

 ** _At Furuichi's house_ ...**

" _Hhh_ ... That Oga ... He's really rude and disrespectful! I've come to see him, but look what he did to me! How dare he throw me out! He even didn't allow me to enter his house, what the hell!". Furuichi, who had just finished taking a shower, grumbled softly as he wiped his wet hair with a towel.

"Hilda-san also the same! She thinks I'm a pervert! _Hih_ , really annoying! That couple sucks! They really pissed me off!". Furuichi was still nagging at length as he walked up the stairs to his room.

 _Trililit ... Trililit ..._

Just as Furuichi entered his room, his cell phone rang. " _Ng_? Who's calling me? _Eekh_ ... Oga?" Furuichi's face immediately annoyed when he saw Oga's name as the caller. "Why did he call? After what he did to me this afternoon!".

Furuichi kept looking at his phone, without answering it "Could it be ... He wants to apologize for what he did this afternoon? _Hmph_! What are you talking about, Takayuki? He's Oga!" Furuichi asked himself, but immediately he answered his own question while throwing his phone on the bed.

The hell with Oga! He's still annoyed with Oga and doesn't want to talk to him!

But Furuichi also doesn't want to be hit by Oga if he knows Furuichi purposely did not pick up his call.

Furuichi then smiled slyly.

 _If Oga knows_ ...

Of course tomorrow he will tell Oga if he overslept or something like that, so he doesn't pick up the phone! After all, Oga doesn't know the truth. Well, he doesn't need to know anyway!

"Fufufu ... Excellent Takayuki! You're getting smarter!" Proudly, Furuichi praised himself, then exactly a second later ...

"Damn you, Furuichi ...!" Oga, whose face is now smiling like a demon, suddenly appears behind him.

" _Gyaaaa_! OGA?!" So shocked, Furuichi screamed like a girl.

"How dare you ignore my phone!".

 ** _BUAAKKK_** ...

Without further ado, one of Oga's fist landed right on Furuichi's face.

"O-Oga? What? What the heck?" Furuichi grimaced in pain as he held his cheek that had just hit by Oga's punch. However, Furuichi then gasped in surprise upon seeing Oga's face. He's furious!

"Lamia ... Get Lamia! Now!".

* * *

"So, that's the story, Furuichi! I swear, I'll find _that bastard_ and skin him alive, then I'll throw him into the lions' den!". Furiously, Oga explains his brilliant, or rather, his sadistic idea to Furuichi, who now sits next to him, bows his head down with tears flooding his face.

"But you don't have to hit me, do you? How cruel! Also, how did you get into my room all of sudden?".

" _Ha-ah_? What are you talking about? Did you forget Alaindelon?".

Furuichi gasped at Oga's answer. Yes, he did forget! Though actually, he called Lamia in the same way. Spontaneously, he looked at the old man who was always flirtatious with him.

"I'm truly sorry, Takayuki-dono, I don't mean to betray you. But, His Highness Young Master Beel is the one who asked me, so I can't refuse!" Alaindelon answered with a disgusting shy face for both teenagers.

"Dabudah!" Berubo nodded in majestic style, confirming Alaindelon's words before baby Hilda, that have been treated, approached him.

"Aii?" Baby Hilda started the conversation. Her tiny hand gently stroked Berubo's chubby cheek.

"Ooo?" Berubo answered, wondering what's his wet nurse (who's now also a baby like him _)_ wanted, before finally the green-haired baby screamed joyfully as he lifted his little hands. "Aaaaa! Dabuuu! Kyahahaha ..." Then the two babies were playing chase while laughing happily.

"She's okay. It just a little burn. After all, Hilda nee-san is a powerful demon-maid. Although, you say, you don't know who did this?". Lamia asked Oga in an annoying style while crossing her arms and legs.

Oga didn't answer. He just simply ignored Lamia. He didn't want to recall that annoying and embarrassing event, when he can not protect Hilda and Berubo.

His _family_...

He gritted his teeth while clenching his fists angrily. ' _Pitiful. And you call yourself his father?_ ' Oga remembered when Hilda taunted him, because he was out of breath when he became Berubo's horse. It had been a long time ago. Only, he never knew, that one day, precisely now, he would agree with her.

"Hey, answer me! Did you just ignore me?" Lamia yelled irritably now. But still, Oga just ignored her.

" _Hiih_ ... This human!" However, Lamia didn't continue her words when she saw Oga's face, especially his eyes. His eyes, now filled with sorrow. And regret.

With his eyes watching the two playful babies, Oga sighed. "Listen, what matters now is ..." Oga didn't continue his words because he saw Furuichi's face flushed and mesmerized by _something_. As he follows his friend's gaze ... It turns out Furuichi stunned staring at Hilda's _butt_!

Baby Hilda is still wearing her lolita black dress. And she's now crawling merrily, chasing Berubo, so that her perfect round buttocks and creamy white thighs are plainly visible, especially for Furuichi's perverted eyes.

It's truly a beautiful scenery for Furuichi!

 _'I'm grateful I'm alive till now!_ ' His obscene brain apparently also thought the same thing. He's now nosebleed!

Meanwhile Oga ...

Something snapped inside Oga upon seeing Furuichi look at Hilda's butt and thighs until he becomes a nosebleed.

How dare he! This pedophile! This is a sexual harassment!

Still playing chase, the two babies are now laughing and giggling with their baby's voice, totally unaware when Oga once again hit Furuichi's face.

"Ouch! What the hell? What now, Oga? What was that for?" Furuichi protested while wiping his now bloody nose. Not sure whether the blood from his nosebleed or from Oga's punch.

"Once again you look at Hilda with your lewd eyes, then I won't hesitate to pry your eyes out! You hear me!?".

Furuichi did not answer. He just looked at Oga while wondering. "Oga, why have you become more protective of Hilda lately?" which eventually he uttered aloud, without him realizing it.

"Huh? What do you mean? Me? Protective of Hilda? Of course I am! Do you even need to ask?" Furuichi and Lamia couldn't believe when they heard Oga's answer.

"I just don't want her to be your victim! Look at her! She's a baby now! Yet, you still see at her butt and thighs! Are you even a man, Furuichi? Harassing a baby! Disgusting!".

Furuichi's now sweatdropped. This Oga! Somehow, his brain always interpreted things differently. As for Lamia, inwardly, she nodded in agreement. This friend of Oga, is indeed an obscene!

Oga then approached Berubo and Hilda, carrying Berubo on his back and Hilda in his hand, ensuring all of her 'private areas', safely covered by the dress she was wearing. "Let's go home, you two!" then he entered into Alaindelon's body which is now split in two, ready to teleport them.

"Eh? Wait for me!" Lamia hurried after Oga. She doesn't want to be left alone with this nasty guy!

* * *

When Oga arrives at his house, the first thing he hears is the sound of a stomach growling from hunger. Spontaneously, Oga turned toward the green-haired baby who was on his back. Could be terrible if Berubo hungry. He'll get angry, then cry and shock Oga! But apparently, Berubo was nodding off and already half asleep on Oga's back.

"Mmm? Abum?" Sleepily, Berubo asked Oga.

 _Krrrr_ ...

Again the typical voice of a hungry stomach was heard. Oga's brows furrowed in wonder. If the sound of the stomach aren't from Berubo or his, that means ...

Oga then turned toward the baby girl in his arms and found the baby staring back at him with teary eyes and trembling lips, ready to cry. So, this is the one who's hungry!

Unexpectedly, Oga smiled affectionately and kissed her forehead gently. "All right, all right, don't cry. Let's find something for you to eat. Berubo, hang on for a moment! We'll feed Hilda first!". Then Oga brought the two babies down to the kitchen.

"Nyo-hee!" Berubo nodded in agreement. After all, he also loves Hilda.

"Wait a minute, you two! Don't tell me you forget about me!" Poor Lamia, who had been forgotten by Oga and Berubo, immediately ran after them.

* * *

Feeding baby Hilda is not as easy as feeding Berubo. Hilda apparently didn't like the usual milk drunk by Berubo. Fortunately, Oga still has another formula, for normal human babies. It's just, looks like the formula's been a long time ago, Oga remembered his mother bought that formula for her first ' _grandchild_ ', the first time Berubo came to their house. Fortunately the formula hasn't reached the expiration date.

"Hmm ... Maybe I should buy a new one tomorrow" Oga muttered as he professionally mixed the formula with warm water, then shake it well.

Because Berubo is now sleeping soundly, Oga puts his adopted son on the couch, before he goes to feed Hilda. Geez, what's this smell, by the way? Like someone spilled perfume here!

 _Krrrr_ ...

The sound of Hilda's hungry stomach, making Oga approach her soon and forget the stinging smell in the room.

While nursing Hilda, Oga sighed in frustration. Hilda doesn't seem to like drinking milk. She just drank it a little. Since Oga now is used to caring for a baby, this makes him worried.

"What's wrong Hilda? Aren't you hungry? C'mon, drink the milk!" Oga tried to persuade baby Hilda. Moreover, her stomach continues growling hungry, protesting to ask for a meal.

"Don't force her! We demons, not eating or drinking what people normally consume!" Lamia explained in a bored tone while yawning.

"Ha-ah? That's the most bullshit thing I've ever heard! Even Berubo's also drinking milk!".

"But she's right! We demons, not eating or drinking what people normally consume!".

Oga instantly froze.

This voice ...

No doubt! This is the voice of the bastard, who attack Hilda and Berubo!

When Oga turned, it's too late! The sleeping Berubo, now in the hands of that male demon!

"You are Beel-sama's contractor, right? Oga Tatsumi!".

"Berubo!".

* * *

 ** _Preview for next chapter_** :

"Berubo! Dammit! Put him down!".

"Khu-khu-khu ... How rude! Shouldn't we get to know each other first?".

"I don't know and don't care who you are, you bastard! I said, put him down!".

" _U-ung?_ " Baby Hilda whined in fear in Oga's arms. Strangely, instinctively, though without letting go of his gaze from the demon in front of him, Oga could figure it out. Gently, he patted Hilda's little back, comforting her.

"I will, but it's not free!".

The demon then pointed to baby Hilda with his long, thin finger "You may choose one of them!".

This left Oga and Lamia speechless.

Choose one ... of them?

Choose between Berubo or Hilda?

"Oga ..." Lamia whispered in confusion. Now what? What should they do?

"Hmph ... What kind of stupid question is that? I don't have to choose! The baby in your hands, as you know, is the son of your king. Taking him, means kidnapping your own king's son!".

The demon looked surprised. He didn't expect Oga's clever answer.

"And this girl, is _mine_!" Oga's face turned very upset when saying this.

"Take her from me, that means ... **_ZEBEL BLAST_**!".

* * *

 **A/N** : Hmm ... So I want to give the impression that Oga, after so long lived in the same house with Hilda, has feelings for her. Only, he hasn't been too aware of it. Well, I'll lead Oga to realize his feelings on Hilda, by turning Hilda into a baby. Can you guys read it? Am I successful? Not yet?

Well, then, please be patient until next chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

To _**CherryTree230**_ , **_Milkari_** and **_BeastoftheEast_** , thank you so much for favoring and following this story.

Especially to **_jdcocoagirl_** and **_EmoNinjaDatensh_ _i_** , thank you very much to give review this story, _again_. I'll try not to disappoint you!


End file.
